


Encore to the Winter Showcase

by veronamay



Category: Just One Of The Girls (1993)
Genre: Crossdressing, High School, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Queer Themes, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-11-10
Updated: 2003-11-10
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veronamay/pseuds/veronamay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An epilogue to the movie.</p><p>The underage warning refers to the characters being in high school; however, nothing more explicit than kissing and squirmy feelings happens in this fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encore to the Winter Showcase

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://lilacdeity.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://lilacdeity.livejournal.com/)**lilacdeity** , who indulged two of my kinks in one last night when she showed me this movie. (Kink #1: Corey Haim (shut up, I can't help it). Kink #2: pretty boy in drag. Phwoar.)

Kurt found him after the showcase was over, when he was busy packing up his gear.

"Hey," Kurt said. Chris looked up and saw him in the wings backstage, hands in the pockets of his leather jacket.

"Hi," he said. Oh man, was this awkward. He half expected that free shot to come flying at his face any moment.

"I ... really liked your stuff," Kurt said, coming out onto the stage. He stopped a few feet away from where Chris was kneeling, coiling up power cords. His synthesisers and speakers were sitting ready to be loaded into his dad's car.

"You did?" he asked, surprised. "I mean – thanks. I'm glad you enjoyed it. I hope those scouts liked it as much as everyone else seemed to."

"Scouts?" Kurt looked interested. "What scouts?"

"Some guys from a college program," Chris replied. "They sent me a letter saying they were interested in seeing my stuff. They were supposed to be here today." He shrugged, not wanting to sound too eager. They'd either seen him or they hadn't – he wouldn't find out until they contacted him. If they contacted him. No point in getting his hopes up, anyway. He'd had enough of that already this year.

"That's great," Kurt said, and smiled at him. He was still wearing his hair down in that new style, Chris noticed.

"Yeah, hopefully," he said. "I'm not gonna hold my breath, though. They must see hundreds of kids a year to get into these programs."

"Don't sell yourself short," said Kurt. "You're pretty good, you know. You had this place on its feet, remember?"

"Yeah." That was cool, he allowed, and smiled back at Kurt. Then it occurred to him how weird it was that Kurt was even speaking to him, considering. He looked up at the other guy for so long Kurt looked down at himself in puzzlement.

"What're you looking at? Did I spill something on me?" he asked, trying to peer down his body in the dim light. Chris laughed and shook his head.

"No. Sorry," he said quickly. "I was just wondering why you haven't hit me yet, that's all."

"Oh." Kurt seemed embarrassed at that memory; he ducked his head and looked away for a few moments. Chris was glad he was already on the floor, because this was _not_ the Kurt he knew. This guy seemed almost shy, for crying out loud.

"Well," Kurt said after a while, "that's, uh, why I'm here."

Chris shot to his feet, startled.

"You wanna take a free shot _now_?"

"No!" Kurt held out a hand, wide-eyed. "Jesus, Chrissy – Chris," he amended quickly, and flushed. "No. I just – I wanted to talk to you, that's all."

Chris looked around warily, wondering if his parents were in earshot – no, they were outside with Jules, he could see them through the open doors of the gym-cum-auditorium. He hoped they stayed there; the thought of his dad and Kurt in the same room together wasn't something he was prepared to handle.

"What about?" he asked. The coiled power cords lay between them like venomous snakes ready to attack at the slightest unwary move, and he was pretty nervous enough without that picture in his head, thank you, so could his imagination please give it a rest now?

Kurt seemed unable to speak. He stuttered a few times, getting out a few incomprehensible words, but he couldn't meet Chris's eyes and spoke directly to the floor. Chris couldn't hear a word he said.

"What?" he said, straining to hear. "I can't hear you, man."

Kurt looked up, his face bright red. He was sweating, and it looked like his hands were clenched inside his pockets.

"I said," he gritted, "I was wondering if we could maybe ... you know ..."

He stopped there and gestured roughly with one hand at Chris, then at himself. Chris frowned as he tried to understand what the hell was going on.

"You want us to what?" he asked. "Work things out? You want to be buddies or something? Because Kurt, I gotta tell you, I'm not really up for that tormenting-the-weak crap. I _am_ the weak, if you hadn't noticed, so I'm pretty much on the losing side here."

He was going to carry on talking now that he was warmed up, but Kurt had stepped across the space between them and shut him up with a quick, very effective kiss.

"What the hell was _that_?" Chris squeaked when he got his breath back. Kurt shrugged but didn't back away this time, keeping their gazes locked.

"They call it a kiss where I come from."

Chris was speechless. He couldn't do anything but stare at the guy, wondering how the hell things had come to this. What was going on here?

"Is this some kind of a joke?" he said at last. "Because it's not funny, Kurt. I offered you payback and you didn't take it."

"I'm not joking," said Kurt. He crossed his arms in what Chris thought was probably meant to be a tough pose. "I'm not that good with words, so ..." He shrugged again, and Chris got the shaky feeling he was telling the truth.

"But – I'm a guy!" was all he could think to say. Kurt shook his head.

"You're still you," he pointed out. "You're Chrissy, no matter how long your hair is or what you're wearing. You did this to me, Chris, and you can't turn it off now."

"Turn what off?" Chris said, slightly panicked now. "It was all fake, Kurt! I was a complete and total phony! The whole situation was a ploy to get you off my back, and it got way out of hand, and I couldn't get out of it. It was a mistake, get it?" He didn't mention the fact that once he got used to it, being a girl hadn't been that bad. In fact, it was kind of nice. He sometimes found himself so far into it that he forgot he was supposed to be a guy. People were just people, after all. But Kurt was talking about something very different, and Chris didn't want to go there. He was not ready to have this discussion – especially since the memory of his father's suspicious questioning was still ringing in his ears.

"Well, maybe it's that simple for you, but it's different for me," Kurt shot back. "You deliberately set me up for a fall, Chris, and it worked. What am I supposed to do now?" He looked helplessly at Chris. "I'm in love with you, damn it. You've ruined my entire life, and now you just want to forget everything and walk away?"

"Will you listen to yourself?" Chris said furiously. "You sound like something off a soap opera, for Christ's sake! Get a grip, man! None of it was real. Chrissy was a figment of my imagination. She doesn't exist. I admit I wanted to teach you a lesson, but that's it, get it? It's not my fault if you made it out to be something more. I never led you on."

He knew that was a lie when he said it, and Kurt's evident disbelief made it plain he knew it too.

"You're a fucking tease, Chris," he said, but he didn't sound angry; just disappointed. He looked like Chris had felt every time he couldn't get a girl to talk to him, and Chris began to think that maybe Kurt really was upset about this.

"Well, I'm sorry," he offered. "But you weren't exactly dream man material, you know. What with the lying and the hassling me all the time and never taking no for an answer, what did you expect me to do?"

"I don't know!" Kurt ran a hand through his hair. "I never met anyone like you. I didn't know how to act, what to do. Only none of it worked with you, and that just made me curious, and next thing I knew, I was hooked, and now I _really_ don't know what to do." He laughed, but it sounded sad. "I just know that I – I like being around you. I like how you make me feel."

Okay, so that was flattering. Chris could feel a flush rise in his own face; he'd never had anyone say something like that to him before. And he had to admit, Kurt could be pretty nice when he wanted to be. He was a charming guy – and not half-bad looking. But he was still a _guy_. What would they do – go on dates with all the straight couples and never get past the hand-holding stage?

"Well, thanks, I guess," he said hesitantly. "You're, uh, not bad yourself sometimes. When you're not doing all that macho bullying shit, that is."

Kurt looked away for a second, then met his eyes again. Hope was in them clearly for Chris to see.

"So ... what do you say?" Kurt asked. "I want to keep seeing you, Chris. In whatever way I can."

"I guess ..." said Chris slowly. He thought about the two kisses he'd had from Kurt. Both pretty unexpected, he'd still not been so much grossed out as shocked by them. "We could ... give it a try."

"It?" Kurt stared at him. "You mean, us? Uh, together?"

"Yeah." He gulped. "Just to see, you know ..."

"If it works," Kurt finished. "Right. That's – that's great."

He stood there with his hands limp by his sides, like he didn't know what to do with them. Chris took a deep breath and stepped closer, so he could feel Kurt's body heat even though they weren't actually touching.

So far, so good.

"You, uh, wanna try that kissing thing again?" he said. His voice broke in the middle of the sentence and he wanted to die, but Kurt didn't even seem to notice. His eyes were all over Chris's face, and he seemed to have stopped breathing.

"Uh ..." said Kurt, and then Chris was being kissed properly for what felt like the first time ever – he'd sure as hell never kissed a girl like this, which maybe accounted for why he was still a v— but that didn't matter because his brain was going to shut down now, because he was only sixteen and his hormones weren't putting up with this thinking shit any longer, no sirree.

When they came up for air, Kurt's hair was mussed beyond recognition and Chris couldn't tell whose hands were whose, or where they were for that matter.

"Wow," he said intelligently. "Um."

"Yeah." Kurt was breathing heavily into his ear, but Chris couldn't find the words to tell him that it felt creepy. He rested his forehead on Kurt's shoulder instead and tried to find a couple of brain cells that were still conscious.

"Okay. Well, that should work," was what he finally came up with. "No problem."

"Yeah." Kurt was obviously a bit behind him in the recovery stakes. Chris didn't mind; he was having a damn good time with things just as they were now. But he could hear his dad's voice starting to rise outside, and he figured they had maybe a minute left to get themselves straightened out, so to speak, before he shattered his dad's illusions for real this time.

Kurt pulled back at last and grinned shyly at him, putting a hand in his hair to spike it up a bit. Chris did up a couple of Kurt's shirt buttons that somehow came undone, and left his hand on Kurt's chest.

"My dad's gonna flip out," he said with a grin of his own. "Mom'll be cool, though. Jules won't care as long as I don't borrow her clothes without asking anymore."

"That cute little patterned skirt," said Kurt thoughtfully, "is that yours or hers?"

Chris's grin widened a bit.

"Mine," he said, and pulled Kurt toward the door.


End file.
